


更远的地方

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 3





	更远的地方

早川秋头一回踏进特异四课，感到紧张，紧张之余有一点新人惯有的局促，露在表面上便成了羞赧。姬野猛力地拍拍他的后背，向大家宣布，这就是我们的新人哦，新人君，别害羞啊，介绍下你自己呗。他就说，你们好，我是早川秋。姬野叼着一根烟，外套松垮地系在腰间，反正不像一个公职人员，早川秋对她的印象就是这个，然后这个印象一直持续到姬野死前。  
作为职场新人，领导和善，同事友好，业务适中，薪酬挺高——除了休息时间不固定之外，到现在为止，早川秋对自己的生活没有什么不满意的。他的前二十年规划都实现了，下一步计划是干到合同期满，攒够钱后环游世界，如果那时他还有寿命的话。不过现在没到考虑这些问题的时候，他很年轻，杀掉乱窜的恶魔、日常报告工作、下班和同事去居酒屋后便无所事事，和这个星球上每个无所事事的年轻人相同。  
姬野晃着酒瓶，脸颊绯红，明显喝过头的模样，却口齿清晰，不行，你怎么过得这么无趣啊！  
他们出来喝酒，没有其他人，露天烧烤摊上烟火燎燎，早川觉得有点热了。他并未回答什么，实际上他也不知道该说什么——我从小到大都这么无趣？怎样才是有趣？  
姬野说，去谈恋爱！跟我，跟别人，跟动物也行啊。  
早川这才确定她醉得一塌糊涂，他把她载回家，从外套里摸出钥匙，姬野握住他的手，眼神似乎有一瞬的清明，语调上扬，干吗？想睡我？  
早川秋说，前辈，你有点重。  
姬野勃然大怒，靠！  
早川秋的公寓第一次进外人，也是第一次沾上呕吐物的气味，当然不久的以后他就习惯了，只是这一夜他没睡着，反倒是霸占他的床的姬野倒头就睡。过了几天，在任务的途中，姬野扭头说，那天我的建议是认真的哦。  
……是什么来着？早川秋没反应过来，准备再问，姬野已经走到他前面去了。  
于是一直没有问。  
帕瓦拉开窗户，和电次嚷嚷“拒绝二手烟！”、“小心得肺癌”，新鲜的空气，阳光和噪音涌入进来，他掐掉最后一根烟，认定自己活不到得肺癌的那天。  
总有这样那样的蠢人对生死耿耿于怀，早川秋从小就是，死掉的兔子，猫，人他都要一一葬好，并非讲究叶落归根，至少他知道姬野的根不在这里，不过他也去不了更远的地方，不如都埋在一块算了，但目前的状况是，他不能死，他身边的人也不能死。早川秋后知后觉地发现恶魔猎人是个高危职业。  
他离开墓园回公寓，平静地做好晚饭，面前坐着两人，吃着饭，早川突然问电次，死是什么感觉？电次一脸莫名，啥？我又没死过，我怎么知道。早川换了一个问法，拉开环的时候是什么感觉？  
电次似乎觉察到了，龇牙道，就很痛啊……恶，痛得想死。  
他转身去厨房给电次多加了一份炸猪排，像投喂捡来的小狗一样。


End file.
